Fly With Me
by magickeys33
Summary: Gabriella Montez is scared of heights. When he meets a guy in the plane, can that guy change and help her overcome her fear? ONESHOT TXG


**Okay, this is my first ever story, so if it sucks, I'll try to be better with your reviews. I'll do my best, I promise. **

_**Fly With Me**_**: A Troyella oneshot. :)**

Gabriella Montez had to do it. She needed to overcome her fear. She waved to her parents and took a deep breath. She got on the plane, looked for her seat and sat down. She was scared of heights. Scared like hell. It was her first time to ride a plane, and she was so nervous.

She got out of her train of thought once she realized that someone has sat beside her. She looked at the person and saw a guy. A guy with dirty blonde hair, a crooked smile and ocean blue eyes. She stared for a while, until she was interrupted by a beautiful, almost unreal voice.

"Hello? Miss?" The guy asked, curious.

"Oh, uhm, hello." Gabriella said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I-I'm just, uh, this is my first time ever to fly on a plane, and I'm super scared of heights and what if the plane crashes or runs out of gas or loses a wing or malfunctions or flies in the wrong direction or has an emergency landing or-or…" She said in one breath.

"Hey, relax." The guy laughed.

"How can I? This is scaring the crap out of me."

"Just take deep breaths." As she did, the guy asked: "What's your name, by the way? I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella Montez." He smiled that gorgeous smile.

"Oh, right. You too." She said, mesmerized.

"So why are you here? I mean, if you're scared, or something, why do you need to go?"

"Well, my parents thought that I needed to overcome my fear of flying and heights. How about you? Are you all alone?"

"Well, yeah. I just needed a break from all that's been happening. I need to relax before I graduate."

"So you're a senior? I am too."

"Oh, awesome!"

"Yeah." She smiled at him, whilst he did the same.

"Announcement. The plane flight is delayed, due to a flat tire and loss of gas. May we request everyone to stay in their seats first as we fix the problem. Thank you." A person announced through the loudspeakers.

"Well, while we wait let's get to know each other first, ask questions and answer honestly." Troy said, to get Gabriella's mind of the problem.

"Fine. Ask first." Gabriella agreed.

"Can I call you a nickname, `cause your name is so long."

"Sure."

"Gabby? Gab? Brie? Ella? Gabs?"

"Brie would be nice. No one called me that before." She giggled.

"Fine then, Brie. Your turn."

"Okay, Troy. What are you most afraid of?"

"I'd say death of people I love. Next."

"Your turn."

"Oh, right. Are you single?" He blurted out.

"Yeah. Why?" Gabriella asked, with a knowing look.

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Unbelievable, I know. You're probably thinking: 'How could this amazingly hot guy with a gorgeous body and an awesome personality be single?'" He smiled smugly.

"You're so full of yourself!" She lightly punched him in the arm.

"I'm great like that." He laughed together with Gabriella.

"I bet your body isn't that gorgeous." She teased.

"Wanna bet?"

"Nah." She said.

"C'mon! I know you wanna see my body."

"As if. Next question." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think your body's as gorgeous as you know mine is?"

"I bet mine is better than yours." She smirked.

"Prove it." He said jokingly.

"In your dreams, Bolton."

"Whatever you say, Montez." He grinned.

"My turn to ask. What would you do if you knew that your last day to live is tomorrow?"

"I'd savor this moment with you." He said, smiling as if he's sure of his answer and it will never ever change.

"That's so sweet, Troy."

"My middle name is sweet, Brie." He laughed with Gabriella.

"Me next. What makes you smile?"

"I don't know. Doing the things I love, I guess."

"Like what?"

"Being with friends, hanging out at the mall, dogs and stuffed bears." She laughed.

"Awesome." He said. "Go, ask."

"When did you have your first kiss?"

"I think I was young, like 5 or something. With our next door neighbor. She dared me to, and I'm not a wimp."

"Sure, whatever."

"How `bout you?"

"I haven't had mine yet." She said.

"Really? You're beautiful and nice and 'have a greater body than mine', right?"

She laughed. "I just wanna wait for the right guy. To be sure and not regret it afterwards. I don't like taking risks."

"Oh, okay. But how do you know if it's the right guy?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe it's just there. You feel and sense the right one."

"Oh."

"Your turn, Bolton."

"Uhm, what's your favorite fruit?"

"That's easy. Bananas."

"How come?"

"Well, I just love it, especially banana split. Delicious."

"Great. I love them too. Especially when it's shared with someone you like." He said.

"Yeah, that's very sweet."

"Like me." Troy laughed. Gabriella joined in.

"What's taking so long?" Gabriella complained.

"I don't know."

"I'm getting sleepy."

"Lean your head on my shoulder. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Troy."

"You're welcome, Brie.

Gabriella lay her head down on Troy's shoulder, noticing that he smelled good.

"You smell great."

"I always do." Troy smirked.

"Sure you do."

Troy put his head on Gabriella's head and stayed like that for a while, breathing slowly. Gabriella fell asleep, and Troy lifted his head. He smiled at Gabriella, his face close to hers.

The plane jumped a little, Gabriella woke up and when she turned her face, her lips accidentally touched Troy's. They kissed for a while, then broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled.

"No problem." He smiled to himself.

"Well, then I guess I have my first kiss already." Gabriella stated.

"And with an awesome guy at that." They laughed.

"Announcement. The plane is ready. We shall leave in a moment." The announcer said on the loudspeaker.

"Oh no!" Gabriella panicked.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here."

"I know, but still…"

"Shhh." He stroked Gabriella's hair and she calmed down. "Are you still scared."

"A little."

"Don't worry, Brie. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, so just fly with me." Troy said to Gabriella sincerely.

"You're right, Troy. I have nothing to be afraid of."

"Right."

The plane took off and Gabriella just stayed there in Troy's arms, knowing that she's safe and that she's there where she belongs.

**That's it. Hope you like. :D R&R.**


End file.
